Goodnight Clove
by CatoandClove-will-live-forever
Summary: A one-shot of Clato's story. It's short and sweet.


**One shot, this is a 'Sorry I have writer's block please don't hate me' story.**

Cato and Clove already knew there was chemistry between them. They trained together and had a bond. Clove knew she couldn't tell Cato how she truly felt, that would be a weakness used against her. So she trained and became a lethal person, concealing her thoughts and feelings, hoping she would never be in the arena. Cato also had feelings for Clove. She was strong, independent, and surprisingly charming. He had a job to do though. For years his parents were nagging on him about bringing pride to his district. So he also trained but he could never shake what he felt for Clove. On the night before the Reaping, Cato and Clove sat together on top of their training center.

"Are you volunteering tomorrow?" Clove whispered.  
"I have too..Who knows what will happen at home if I don't."  
They sat in silence when Clove finally said, "I love you Cato. Ever since I met you and when we became training partners. I love you Cato. I truly do." She hid her face in her hands because she was ashamed. How could she let that out? Cato took a few steps towards her.

"I love you too Clove. I feel the exact same way." He lifted her chin so she could see he truly meant it. There was nothing stopping them now. Tomorrow Cato would be leaving District 2. Perhaps he would never come home. But Clove didn't want to think of this. She stood on the tips of her toes and she reached for Cato's lips. Knowing how much shorter she was than him, he picked her up. Their first kiss was right there. The world seemed to have stopped. Clove could feel the smile on Cato's lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" he told her. Clove wanted to stay but she needed time to think.

"It's late. We should both get some sleep." The two parted and went their separate ways.

The morning of the Reaping, Clove could barely breathe. Last night was a dream come true. She shook the feelings away. She had her memories. That's all that was left. Cato however was having a hard time dealing with what happened last night. He couldn't volunteer. Not now. His dream was to be with Clove, not bring pride to his district. He didn't have a choice. He never would.  
The district children were huddled together in the square for the Reaping. The escort went straight to the girls reaping ball and pulled out the slip. Her voice rang out as she called Clove's name. Clove was now in danger of tears. She knew Cato was going to volunteer. How could this happen? She pushed the tears back and showed her now, Career face. She walked up to the stage and took her place. Cato couldn't fathom this. His face went hard. He had to conceal his emotions. The escort next called the boys. She read the name and the boy started to walk forward. Cato's parents shot him a look. He had to volunteer. He screamed out, "I volunteer!" He pushed past the other boy and took his place.  
"This year's tributes, Clove and Cato! Shake hands now," said the escort. Cato and Clove turned towards each other and shook hands. Cato could see the pain in Clove's eyes. He had to talk to her. They turned and walked into the Justice Building. They had their one hour goodbyes and then boarded the train. They found their mentor and started talking strategies and ways to survive. They had to live. At least one of them. They arrived quickly to the Capitol and were taken to their floor. They met their stylists and were prepared for the chariots. Cato and Clove sat there waiting while the others arrived. Cato took Clove's hand but she pulled away.  
"Don't. I don't want to look weak." Cato put down his hand.

"I'm sorry. We need to talk though, I had no choice Clove!" She ignored him. She was in danger of tears again. Why was she feeling like this? She was a Career. She was lethal. Not weak.

That night Cato found Clove in her bed chambers.

"Clove…I'm sorry. I didn't want to volunteer. I never did!" He walked towards her. She huddled her legs against her chest while she sat on the windowsill.

"You had a choice Cato..I didn't." He sat down across from her.

"That may be true. I still love you Clove. I always have and I always will." She looked at his eyes..his gorgeous eyes.

"I still love you too Cato. But we need to put our feelings aside. We're going into the arena and only one lives." Clove saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew what they had was real. His emotions were real. She crawled over to him and sat down. "You're going to win Cato. I know you are," she whispered. Cato looked at her and leaned over to kiss her. Clove hesitated but she only had a few weeks left to live. Cato gave her a light kiss on the forehead and walked out.

"See you soon."

The days flew by with training and interviews. Clove excelled with knife throwing and Cato with his sword. The night before the Games, Cato and Clove met again. Clove was not in the mood for Cato tonight. He had been flirting with the District 1 girl and she became quite jealous. She and Cato were meant for eachother.

"Leave Cato. I need sleep," she said a little too harshly. Cato walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"We're going to be alright Clove. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. She broke free of his arms.

"Get out! Just get out!" she shrieked. Cato was taken aback.

"If that's what you want.." Clove cut him off.

"You played me this entire time. This is exactly why I was ashamed for telling you how I felt. Just get out. We're Careers in the arena and nothing more. Nothing!" She slammed the door on him and crawled into bed. She hid her tears. She was not sad, she was disgusted and angry. The real Clove was starting to shine again. It would be her that would win these Games..they were hers.

The bloodbath at the Cornucopia went fast and the first few days were slow for Clove. There wasn't much to do. Her anger started to shine, revealing how true of a Career she was. Cato and Glimmer were apparently hitting it off well. She slept near him and talked with him all the time. Clove shunned Cato. He had choices to make. She wasn't going to be a part in his little games. Loverboy seemed to be on a weird edge but Clove ignored it. She was going to kill everyone eventually and make it back home.

The day finally came to kill the Girl on Fire. They had her stuck in a tree and she was wounded. Clove wanted this to be her kill but Cato went climbing up the tree after her. Clove watched as he climbed, shouting encouragements along the way. Cato grabbed a branch and it snapped, causing him to fall. He hit the ground and Clove couldn't help the squeak that left her mouth. He got up and tried shooting an arrow after Glimmer horribly failed. They left her up there upon Loverboy's suggestion. They went to sleep that night. Clove watched Glimmer for a while since Glimmer was watching guard. What was so great about her anyway? Clove eventually fell asleep. The next morning was hell. Clove and the other Careers awoke to a tracker jacker nest falling on them. Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Loverboy ran for the lake. Clove was the last one to leave the spot. Glimmer had fallen and was screaming for help. Clove stabbed Glimmer once, out of jealousy and anger, and fled for the lake. Tears streamed down her face as she was running. Glimmer was most certainly gone so she should be happy right? She didn't know. She jumped into the lake and washed the tears and stings from her face and body. Once they were back at camp Clove looked at Cato. He looked as if Glimmer's death was nothing. Perhaps it was but Clove would never know. She wasn't going to ask. Days went on and Marvel was killed along with a few others. It was just Cato and Clove now. Conversations were short and awkward. Then there was the rule change. There could be two victors if they were from the same district. Clove and Cato could go home. Together. At this moment they had their first hug in what seemed like ages. Clove was the first to pull away.

"We're going home Cato. We're going home."

Things in the arena were still quiet until the announcers were calling for a feast. They worked out a strategy and headed out. Clove waited by the Cornucopia. She saw the red-headed girl from 5 run out and grab her feast prize. She didn't go after her. She had a mission. She needed to take out the other team, guaranteeing the win for her and Cato. She saw Katniss run from behind the bushes. Katniss barely had the tiny item around her wrist when she through the knife. It sliced a gash on her forehead. Clove knew her mission. She pounced on the girl from 12 and wrestled her. She finally pinned her. Clove told her about the little girl from 11 and warned her of her death. Clove started to slice the Girl on Fire's lips when something flung her off the girl. Clove started to panic. She couldn't die. She was going home. She had to go home! It was Thresh. Thresh had her high in the air.

"CATO! CATO!" She was screaming his name. She needed him.

"Clove!" she heard his voice but it was far away. Maybe Clove could stall her death. But Thresh wasn't stalling. He took a rock and took a blow to Clove's head. The impact was a new sensation. She could still see. Thresh took off along with Katniss. Clove let out a whimper and tears started to slide down her pale cheeks. What thoughts she could manage in her crushed skull she listened too. She knew she was going to die. Her vision started going fuzzy and white and black spots were clouding her eyes. Cato came running towards her. He knelt down and took her hand. He had tears in his eyes.

"Clove! Stay with me. Clove please!" She saw him sobbing and more tears were sliding down her face as well. She couldn't speak even though she wanted too. "Stay with me Clove! Please! I need you. I love you! Don't leave me here alone. I love you Clove!" These were the last words she heard. The cannon boomed and Cato lost all sense of reality. She was gone. The one person who loved him and knew him was gone. He screamed out. He threw rocks and sticks, whatever he could find. Cato saw the hovercraft coming for Clove's body. He ran over to her, one last time. He kissed her lips and said, "Always and Forever." He kissed her nose and her forehead. "Goodnight Clove." The hovercraft took the lovely body he would never see again


End file.
